Game Room
by Monsterchild
Summary: Derek catches Casey and Max in a compromising position in the game room.  Dasey.


Game Room

By: MonsterChild

Chapter 1: Monopoly

AN: Just a warning for those of you who have read "To Protect You." This is a very different style story from that. Okay, proceed!

Derek climbed the stairs, exhausted from the day. Kendra wanted a "more serious" relationship. More serious? What the hell? They were already exclusive, what more did she want? He had a feeling that she wanted their… physical relationship to get more serious. But- despite what everyone in school thought- he was not ready for a step like that. With any girl…

He walked toward the bathroom, but came to a stop as a crash came from the game room. It sounded like a game falling off the shelf, quickly followed by a girlish giggle. He stared at the door. "What the hell are Ed and Lizzie doing in there?" he mumbled.

He thought it would be harmless. It was just Lizzie and Ed, right? But as he pulled the door open, he got got a big surprise.

The monopoly game was scattered across the floor. The light above them was off, the only light now coming from the hallway. And instead of the two middle children, there were two teenagers standing in the closet.

Well, actually, one was standing, the other was being pressed against the shelves. Derek stared at them silently as the boy's hand slipped under the girl's shirt. His lips moved from her mouth to her neck. She let out a gasp of air as his teeth met her flesh.

Derek finally remembered that he could speak and said, in shock, "Casey?"

Her eyes shot open and widened in horror. "Derek!" she screamed in shock.

The boy looked up and stepped back from Casey. Derek now recognized him as Max from school.

She straightened her shirt out and raked her fingers through her hair. She was obviously embarassed about the situation.

Derek still had his hand of the door. He couldn't think of anything else to do. "Sorry to interrupt," he said before shutting the door.

He wandered into his room, slamming the door behind him. He didn't mean to slam it, it just did. He laid down on his bed, his head resting on the pillows behind him.

He really couldn't believe it… Casey and Max? In the game room? He would have never expected to her in that situation.

But he couldn't figure out what it was that he was feeling. Astonishment? Definitely. Anger? No… Happiness? Far from it… What _was_ it?

His eyes widened in disbelief as it finally occurred to him. Envy? Jealousy? Absolutely. He was actually jealous of Max.

Why? Derek couldn't figure out why he felt it. Casey was his _stepsister._ He didn't feel anything for her. Sure, she was beautiful and smart and funny and she sure could pull a fast one on Derek…

He shook his head harshly from side to side. This was his _stepsister_ he was talking about.

"Bye, Max," Derek heard Casey say outside of his door. There was a moment of silence where he guessed that they were kissing goodbye, followed by Max saying, "Bye, Case." Finally, footsteps down the stairs.

Derek sighed. He was glad that Max was gone. Casey shouldn't have even… Wait, what was he saying? Why did he care who she dated? Or what she did with them? She was his _stepsister_, got God's sake.

There was a small knock on his door. He knew it was Casey. She'd most likely want to make sure that he didn't think any less of her because of something like this. "Come in," he mumbled

The door opened slightly and Casey crept in. "Um, Derek?" she asked. She was blushing profusely and her voice was cautious. She sat down on the edge of his bed and said, "Uh, sorry about earlier…"

He shrugged. His voice perked up as he said, "It's okay. That room has seen enough action from me over the years." He forced a laugh. That had been a lie. He'd made out with girls in his room and on the couch but never in the game room.

She smiled at him and the redness in her cheeks began to go down. "Um, well, can you not tell Mom and George?"

He nodded. He understood how important it was to her that she remained a good kid in the eyes of their parents. "Sure," he said. He thought and added quickly, "Now get out of my room."

She got up and left, shutting the door behind her.

Derek sighed again. This was too weird. He was being nice… to Casey.

AN: So I know that this is a little OOC for Casey but whatever. Please R&R!


End file.
